


Delays

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one likes train delays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delays

“This is your Driver speaking to apologise for our delays today. I hope it will not cause you any significant inconvenience to your day, and we should arrive at Fitton station in no more than fifteen minutes. Again, I apologise for our delay. Also, could the Manager report to the Driver?” 

The Driver glared at the red signal, willing it to change back to yellow so they could get underway again. One of the signals further down the line had developed a fault and so had caused a backup in all the trains. He could practically hear all the passengers complaining at the delay, though they didn’t ever seem to realise delays annoyed him as much as them. He didn’t _want_ to be delayed, it threw the whole schedule off for the rest of the day. 

Before he could get too cross thinking about the ruined timings for the day, the Manager entered the cab. He sighed, looking about as furious as the Driver felt at the blasted signal - why wouldn’t it change? “Do you know how many people just asked me how long it would be until we’re there even though you just announced it?” 

“I’m sorry, love. You know how passengers get when they’re going to be late.” The Driver looked over his shoulder as the Manager smiled, trying to smile sympathetically. 

“Doesn’t mean they’ve gone deaf. I mean, I can understand the business people who have meetings, but it’s usually the normal people who are the rudest. What do they expect me to do about it? Invent teleportation?” With a huff he sat down and joined the Driver in staring at the signal.

“Is it ever going to change?” the Manager asked after a few minutes, growing impatient. 

“I should hope so, I don’t fancy being trapped here forever.” 

“Well, now you’re just being silly. And besides, would you find it so bad to be trapped in a train forever?” The Manager grinned at the Driver’s chuckle, knowing full well how obsessed he was with trains of any kind. 

“If it was a really nice train, no. But I wouldn’t mind being trapped here if it was with you.” The Driver turned away from the signal again to catch the Manager’s eye. The Manager’s grin turned into what the Driver would call a soppy smile but he preferred to call a loving smile (the Driver never quite had figured out the difference).

But before either of them could say anything else, the Manager glanced up, pointed and said “Look! It’s gone yellow!” 

“Yes!” the Driver cheered, setting the train in motion again, hoping they’d be able to make up a little of the time they’d lost. 

“Looks like we aren’t trapped after all.” 

“No, but that’s okay because when we finish our day I’m going to get to go home with you, which is more than good enough.”


End file.
